


Overflow

by flammablehat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a commentfic for Teprometo during Summerpornathon 2013.  Good times.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts).



> Written as a commentfic for Teprometo during Summerpornathon 2013. Good times.

Arthur knows Merlin likes him. It's textbook hero-worship with a twist. Merlin dawdles after class, actually answers when Arthur asks after his weekend, and he goes smiley and squirmy when Arthur compliments or teases him. It's very pleasant — what Arthur imagines it would feel like to get a nice scratch behind the ears if he were a dog — and it's dangerous. 

Arthur wants to pet Merlin back. He really — he just wants to share the warmth Merlin makes him feel. But Arthur is a beer stein to Merlin's shot glass. No matter that Merlin is potent and undiluted, what Arthur is capable of giving, Merlin is not prepared to absorb. On a very adult, rational level, Arthur comprehends the magnitude of asshole it would make him to test Merlin's fledgling capacity. 

And that, in the end, is his failure. 

Because if it were enough to touch Merlin, to see him blush and respond to that small measure of Arthur's affection, then it would be enough to stop at the approving hand on his shoulder. It would be enough to stop at the one-armed hug. It would be enough to stop at a kiss, chaste and damning at the side of Merlin's mouth. 

But it's not enough, and so Arthur locks them in the backseat of his car so he can be the first to sample the sweetness of Merlin's breath, help him ride his young cock over Arthur's belly until he ah—

ah!

_overflows_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953315) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
